LEGO Dragon Ball Super
'' '' '' LEGO Dragon Ball Super ''(LEGOラゴンボールスーパー)'' '' is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. The game would launch on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. Story As with the name, the game would cover story events focusing on ''Dragon Ball Super, although it would feature a semi-original plot that bears similarities to the Xenoverse series, merging key storylines from Dragon Ball Super with characters and events taken from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. The story would begin with the events of Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F', and continue onto the Universe 6 vs Universe 7, Future Trunks, and Tournament of Power sagas. Unlike most LEGO games, it would feature the player's custom character(s) as a key protagonist, allowing players to switch between custom characters at any time during the storyline, much like the way that LEGO Dimensions allows any character to be used in all levels. Gameplay Gameplay is pretty much just like all modern LEGO games. Many characters have unique abilities, there would be puzzle-solving and LEGO building involved, and the story is told through a series of levels. The game would be open world, though the world is divided into three major hubs: West City, which expands to the various cities throughout the series, the World Tournament arena, and Kami's Lookout, Conton City, the setting of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, which allows players to visit many historical locations such as Planet Namek, the Cell Games Arena, Penguin Village (Dr. Slump), and Beerus' Planet, which allows characters to travel the Multiverse, exploring the Nameless Planet, Universe 10's Kai World, and the Tournament of Power arena. Character creation is notably more robust than past LEGO games. Characters' hairpieces can now be colored in a split manner, allowing hairstyles with two different hair colors, simulating Fusions. Players can assign any skills to their created character, such as having access to the Kaioken, being able to use Solar Flare, teleporting with Instant Transmission, destroying objects with a Hakai, and even use Zen-oh's Erase ability. Likewise, players can also assign transformations to their characters, which are now determined by classes. The classes are Saiyan, Earthling, Namekian, Frieza's Race, Android, and Majin. All classes can use Kaioken, Elder Kai Unlock Potential, Majin State (Babidi's Magic), Supervillain Mode, and Ultra Instinct. The transformations exclusive to each class are as follows: *'Earthling: '''Full Power ''(Master Roshi) *'Saiyan: '''Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan Rage, Super Saiyan ''(Broly), Legendary Super Saiyan, God Broly, and Berserker Super Saiyan *'Namekian: '''Giant Namekian *'Frieza's Race: Full Power (Frieza), Golden Frieza, and Fifth Form (Cooler) *'Android: '''Perfect Cell, Super 13, Super 17 *'Majin: Character Absorption, Pure Form Characters Some characters that have multiple forms are grouped into the same slot. Some notable exceptions are characters that have several transformations or alternate forms, such as the various versions of Goku and Vegeta. Like most modern LEGO games, characters that have multiple transformations can access them through transformation wheels, and Fusions, such as Gotenks and Vegito, can also be accessed this way, or can be selected from their own slots . Fusions can be accessed at any time during gameplay, utlizing the transformation wheel while two compatible characters are teamed up with each other. Due to the size of the roster, the character list is separated by series, instead of grouped together. Dragon Ball Z *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) **Kaioken **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan 3 **Goku (False Super Saiyan) **Goku (Super Kaioken) **Veku **Super Gogeta **Vegito **Super Vegito *Gohan (Young) **'Kid Gohan **Kid Gohan (Great Ape) **Teen Gohan **Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) **Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adolescent) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Ultimate Gohan **Gohan (Orange High School) **Gohan (Great Saiyaman) **Gohan (Scholar) **Gohan (Resurrection 'F') **Gohan (GT) *Future Gohan **Super Saiyan *Goten **Super Saiyan **Gotenks **Gotenks (Super Saiyan) **Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) **'Vegeta (Scouter) **Vegeta (Great Ape) **Vegeta (Androids Saga) **Super Saiyan **Super Vegeta **Vegeta (Buu Saga) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Majin Vegeta **Veku **Super Gogeta **Vegito **Super Vegito *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) **Trunks (Sword) **Super Saiyan **Trunks (Fighting Teen) **Super Saiyan **Super Trunks **Trunks (Time Patroller) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 *Kid Trunks **Super Saiyan **Gotenks **Gotenks (Super Saiyan) **Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Krillin (Adult) **Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) **Krillin (Buu Saga) **Krillin (Battle of Gods) **Krillin (Resurrection 'F') **Krillin (GT) *Tien **Tien (Dragon Ball) **Tien (Saiyan Saga) **Tien (Androids Saga) **Tien (Buu Saga) **Tien (Dragon Ball Super) *Chiaotzu *Yamcha **Yamcha (Bandit) **Yamcha (Dragon Ball) **Yamcha (Saiyan Saga) **Yamcha (Androids Saga) **Yamcha (Buu Saga) **Yamcha (Dragon Ball Super) **Yamcha (GT) *Yajirobe *Master Roshi **Young Roshi (Dragon Ball) **Jackie Chun **World Tournament **Roshi (Dragon Ball Z) **Roshi (Dragon Ball Super) **Full Power (Master Roshi) *Piccolo **Piccolo (Cloak and Turban) **Piccolo (No Accessories) *Kami *Mr. Popo *Korin *Bulma **Bulma (Dragon Ball) **Bulma (Saiyan Saga) **Bulma (Namek Saga) **Bulma (Androids Saga) **Future Bulma **Bulma (Buu Saga) **Bulma (Dragon Ball Super) **Bulma (GT) *Chi-Chi (Adult) **'Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Z) **Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball Super) *Videl **Videl (World Tournament) **Videl (School) **Great Saiyaman 2 **Videl (Dragon Ball Super) **Videl (GT) *Hercule **Hercule (Dragon Ball Z) **Hercule (Dragon Ball Super) **Hercule (Super Saiyan Fantasy) **Hercule (GT) *Dende **Dende (Kid) **Dende (Lookout) *Pikkon *Tapion *Bardock **Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) **Great Ape **Super Saiyan **Bardock (Time Breaker) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 3 *Gine **Great Ape *Raditz **Great Ape *King Vegeta **Great Ape *Tarble **Great Ape *Fasha **Great Ape *Nappa **Great Ape *Turles **Great Ape *Broly **Super Saiyan **Legendary Super Saiyan *Paragus *Saibaman *Nail *Guru *Slug **Super Namekian *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon **Zarbon (Transformed) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeica *Captain Ginyu **Ginyu (Goku's Body) **Ginyu (Goku's outfit) *Salza *Dore *Neiz *Frieza **Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) **First Form **Second Form **Third Form **Final Form **Full Power (Frieza) **Frieza (Mecha-Frieza) **Frieza (Dragon Ball Super) **First Form **Final Form **Golden Frieza *King Cold *Cooler **Final Form **Fifth Form **Metal Cooler **Metal Cooler (Geti Star Core) *Chilled *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 16 *Android 17 **17 (Dragon Ball Z) **17 (Dragon Ball Super) **17 (GT) **Super 17 *Android 18 **18 (Androids Saga) **18 (Buu Saga) **18 (Dragon Ball Super) **18 (GT) *Android 13 **Super Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Cell **Imperfect Cell **Semi-Perfect Cell **Perfect Cell **Super Perfect Cell *Cell Jr. *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack **Giant Hatchiyack **Super Hatchiyack *Babidi *Spopovich *Dabura *Majin Buu (Good) **'Majin Buu **Majin Buu (Fit) *Super Buu **Majin Buu (Evil) **Super Buu **Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) **Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Uub **Uub (Dragon Ball Z) **Uub (GT) *Bojack **Full Power (Bojack) *Zangya *Dr. Wheelo *Garlic Jr. *Hirudegarn *Janemba **Janemba (First Form) **Super Janemba *King Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *Shin (Eastern Supreme Kai) **Kibito Kai *Kibito **Kibito Kai *Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) *Demon God Demigra **Demigra **Giant Demon God **Makyouka Form *Towa *Mira **Super Mira **Mira (Towa Absorbed) *Shenron *Porunga Dragon Ball Super *Goku (Dragon Ball Super) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan 3 **Super Saiyan God **Super Saiyan Blue **Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken **Ultra Instinct -Sign- **Ultra Instinct (Mastered) **Vegito (Dragon Ball Super) **Vegito Blue *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan God **Super Saiyan Blue **Super Saiyan Beyond Blue **Vegito (Dragon Ball Super) **Vegito Blue *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan Rage **Sword of Hope *Future Mai (Dragon Ball Super) *God of Destruction Beerus *Whis *Jaco *God of Destruction Champa *Vados *Fuwa (U6 Supreme Kai) *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Frost **First Form **Third Form **Final Form **Full Power (Frost) *Hit *Cabba **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 *Caulifla **Super Saiyan **Super Caulifla **Super Saiyan 2 **Kafla **Kafla (Super Saiyan) *Kale **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan Berserker **True Legendary Super Saiyan **Kafla **Kafla (Super Saiyan) *God of Destruction Rumsshi *Cus *Gowasu *Zamasu **Merged Zamasu *Goku Black **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan Rosé **Merged Zamasu *Merged Zamasu **Grotesque Form **Giant Grotesque Form **De-Fused *Jiren **Jiren **Jiren (Teen) **Jiren (Young) *Toppo **Toppo (Pride Trooper) **Toppo (Energy of Destruction) *Dyspo *Super Shenron *''TBA (The remaining Super characters to be announced at a later time...)'' Dragon Ball GT *Kid Goku (GT) **'Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan 3 **Golden Great Ape **Super Saiyan 4 **Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan 4 **Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Goten (GT) **Super Saiyan **Xeno Gotenks **Xeno Gotenks (Super Saiyan) **Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks (GT) **Super Saiyan **Xeno Gotenks **Xeno Gotenks (Super Saiyan) **Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Pan **Pan (GT) **Pan (GT Epilogue) *Bulla *ParaPara Brothers *Baby **Baby Vegeta **Super Baby Vegeta **Super Baby 2 **Great Ape Baby Vegeta *Syn Shenron **Omega Shenron *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Black Smoke Shenron *Shenron (Black Star Dragon Balls) Dragon Ball *Kid Goku **Great Ape **Teen Goku *Grandpa Gohan *Kid Krillin *Kid Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Launch **Launch (Blue Hair) **Launch (Blonde) *Emperor Pilaf **Pilaf (Dragon Ball) **Pilaf (Dragon Ball Super) **Pilaf (GT) *Mai **Mai (Dragon Ball) **Mai (Dragon Ball Super) **Mai (GT) *Shu **Shu (Dragon Ball) **Shu (Dragon Ball Super) **Shu (GT) *Pilaf Machine *Mercenary Tao *General Blue *Demon King Piccolo *Tambourine *Nam *Devilman *Master Mutaito *Android 8 *Arale Other Characters *Goku (Naruto's Sage Mode Outfit) **'Super Saiyan *Naruto Uzumaki (Goku's Outfit) **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) **Gear Third *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *God Broly (Dragon Ball 4D) *Fused Goku (Dragon Ball 4D) *Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) **Android 21 (Scientist) **Android 21 (True Form) **Android 21 (Good) **Android 21 (Evil) *Tekka (Dragon Ball Fusions) **Ultra Fusion *Pinich (Dragon Ball Fusions) **Super Saiyan **Ultra Fusion *Beat (Dragon Ball Heroes) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan God *Ace (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) **Super Saiyan *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 3 *Neko Majin (Neko Majin Z) *Eight (Dragon Quest VIII) *Crono (Chrono Trigger) *Akira Toriyama *Custom Character(s) (Up to 16) *Goku (Evolution) *Bulma (Evolution) *Chi-Chi (Evolution) *Piccolo (Evolution) *Mai (Evolution) Category:Video Games Category:Brawl Legends